Genus: Lilium. Species is unknown.
xe2x80x98Futuraxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Lilium hybrid referred to commercially as an upright Orientalxc3x97Aurelia lily hybrid and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Futuraxe2x80x99.
This new variety is the product of a controlled breeding program using embryo culture and was carried out in the municipality of Breezand, The Netherlands, using the proprietary Oriental type hybrid lily E-890-19 as seed parent and the proprietary Aurelia type hybrid lily OR-90.058-8 as the pollen parent. The resulting plants were evaluated for cut flower production. Compared to the typical characteristics of common Oriental or Aurelia lily hybrids, this new variety has larger flowers, taller overall plant height and taller stems, and blooms earlier.
This new variety has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length, and nutrient availability, without, however, any variations in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention that in combination distinguish this lily as a new and distinct variety:
1. floriferous habit;
2. large yellow flowers;
3. vigorous growth habit;
4. tall plant;
5. good virus tolerance; and
6. excellent vase-life.
Bulbs of this plant may be pre-cooled and forced out of season for very uniform cut flower production.
The primary distinguishing feature of xe2x80x98Futuraxe2x80x99 is its numerous, large, yellow flowers. The seed parent, an Oriental type hybrid, does not produce yellow flowers, and xe2x80x98Futuraxe2x80x99 can be bred approximately 25 days more quickly than the seed parent. The pollen parent, an Aurelian type hybrid, has a different inflorescence and calyx-like flowers. Furthermore, the flowers of the xe2x80x98Futuraxe2x80x99 variety are larger than those produced by the pollen parent.